paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Sweet Meeting
This is a present gen collab between Lumina&IceeBby~ and RockytheEco-pup. Summary During a day of fun with his big brother Rubble, Toby meets the love of his life, Cherri, who was working for Mr. Porter. He really wants to ask her out but how would she respond? Will they end up together? Characters Main: *Toby *Cherri Minor: *Rubble *Mr. Porter *Cherri's Owner *Icee Story It was a bright sunny summer day in Adventure Bay, Rubble was hanging out with his little brother Toby at the Lookout as they prepared to spend the whole day together. Toby: So what are we doing today big bro? Rubble: Well, are you hungry? Toby: You know it! *tail wags excitedly as his stomach growls* Rubble: Awesome! Cause I was thinking we could go to Mr.Porter's? Toby: I heard they make really good food there! What are we waiting for? Let’s go! *starts running off for town Rubble: Hey! Wait up lil' bro! *shakes his head and chuckles, soon running off after his brother* A little while after, Cherri was walking to her job, looking a little tired from waking up from her nap, getting to the back door and walking through the dog door Cherri: *yawns and rubs an eye, waving at Mr.Porter* Hi boss! Or Mr.Porter! Mr. Porter: Hey Cherri! Ready for a long day of serving hungry customers? Cherri: You know it, boss! Mr. Porter: That’s what I like to hear! Cherri: So who do I serve first? Mr. Porter: Why don’t you go serve one of my best customers. See those two English bulldogs? One of them is a member of the PAW Patrol named Rubble. He eats a lot of food here. Cherri: Rubble! I've heard of him! But what about that other one...? He's kinda cute.... Mr. Porter: Oh, him? That’s Rubble’s little brother Toby. He’s new to the area. Cherri: Toby....that's a nice name...but I'll get to serving those two! Mr. Porter: Sounds good. You do that and I’ll tend to the customers over here. *walks to a table* Cherri: *skips over to Rubble and Toby's table* H-Hello! I'm Cherri and I'll be serving you today! Toby: Hi Cherri, my name is…..my name is…. *laughs nervously rubbing the back of his head* Cherri: * blushes* hehe....you okay there? Toby: Yeah, sorry *Rubble whispers his name to him* Right, I’m Toby! hehehe Cherri: Well it's great to meet you, Toby~! Toby: Nice to meet you too Cherri! *smiles at her* Cherri: *giggles and wags her tail* What would you two like today? Toby: I’ll have a burger and a plate of meatballs as an appetizer. Rubble: And I'll have a steak! Cherri: Coming right up~! *skips away giggling* Toby: She’s so cute, Rubble! Rubble: oh, so my little brother has a cruuuuush~? Toby: *blushes* M..m...maybe... Rubble: I'm happy for you Toby! She seems really nice! Toby: I’m just nervous that she doesn’t like me back. I thought it was flirting but what if she was just being polite? Rubble: She seems nice, but I saw her blush as she looked at you! She might like you back! Toby: Really? You think so? *wags his tail excitedly* Rubble: Mhmm! Toby: Maybe I should ask her out! But the only thing is, I get so nervous around her. I’m worried I may mess up. Rubble: hm....I know how you don't like help at times....but you want me to help? Toby: *Sighs* I think I’ll make an exception this one time and let you help me *smiles at Rubble* Rubble: Great! Now, she's coming back, wanna ask her then? Toby: I….I think it may be too soon! Rubble: Well...She's kinda waiting right here... Cherri: *face is in shock and she's blushes a bit* ..... Toby: Uhh….You look pretty today! *blushes* Cherri: T-Thanks... and you look handsome today! *blushes a bit more* Toby: *blushes some more* Th...th...thank you! I was wondering if….if you aren’t busy later...you’d like to see a movie… Unless you have other plans. Cherri: ....what time? I'm not busy around 7. Toby: Seven sounds perfect! Wanna meet me outside the restaurant then? Cherri: Sure! See you at Seven! Toby: Great! Can’t wait! *wags his tail really fast* Cherri: Me neither~! *wags her tail really fast as well* Mr. Porter: Hey Cherri, how service going? Cherri: Great~! I just got asked out! Oh I'm soooooo excited! Mr. Porter: Good for you Cherri! I saw how you two were looking at each other! Hope you two have fun tonight! Cherri: Thanks, boss! Mr. Porter: No problem. Even though you were supposed to work until seven, I’ll let you leave at six so you can get ready for your date. Cherri: Thank you Thank you Thank you! Mr. Porter: You’re welcome! Now you better serve them their food before it gets cold. Cherri: Oh, right...hehe... Okay! *runs up to them and gives them their food* hehe... sorry...but enjoy~! Toby: Thanks Cherri! *starts to eat* Rubble: Thanks! *does the same* Cherri: No problem! After they finished their lunch, they paid their bill and ran to Katie’s to get Toby ready for his first date. Cherri was at home and her owner gives her a bath, Also curling her hair and tail, putting a bow between her ears and on her tail Owner: Cherri, you look beautiful! Toby is a lucky pup to be going on a date with you! Cherri: Thank you~! But I think we're both the lucky ones! Owner: Well, enjoy the movie and be back around 11. Cherri: Of course! But it's 6:30 I think! Right? Owner: Yup! Don’t you have to meet Toby at seven? Maybe this one time, I’ll extend your curfew until 12. Cherri: Awesome! Thank yoooooou~! Now I gotta go! Owner: Have fun! Cherri: Thanks again! *runs out the door and soon makes it to Mr.Porter's* phew...made it… Just then, Cherri sees a young English bulldog with a green bowtie approaching her. Toby: Made it! *smiles at Cherri* Ready to go? Cherri: *nods* mhmm! You look even more handsome now~! *blushes* Toby: *blushes* Thanks! And you look so beautiful! Cherri: hehe... thanks! *hugs him and wags her tail fast* Toby: *hugs back and wags his tail just as fast* Cherri: *nuzzles him and lets go* heheheheh...sorry.... Toby: It’s okay! *blushes* Cherri: okay! Um let's get goin shall we? Toby: Sure! What movie do you wanna see? Cherri: there's this one called, um....Transformers is it? Yeah! It seems cool! Toby: I love the Transformers movies! Let’s go! *walks side-by-side with her to the theater* Cherri: *humming as she walked, her tail wagging slowly* Toby: Beautiful night out! Not as beautiful as you though! *smiles at her as they walk* Cherri: T-Thanks Toby~! *nuzzles his cheek as they walk* Toby: Anytime my Cherri Pie! *nuzzles her back* Cherri: Hehe Cherri Pie, nice nickname for me hun~ Toby: Yup! Looks like we’re here! Cherri: Yayayay! *hugs him tight* Toby: *hugs her back and buys their tickets* We are in Theater 9. Want popcorn and a drink? Cherri: mhmm! I'll get good seats while you get the popcorn and drink or drinks if you're getting two? Toby: Okay! *heads to the concession stand* Cherri: *walks off to theater 9 and tries finding good seats* Toby: *at the concession stand* Hmm… I’ll take one large popcorn and one large fruit punch! Employee: One large popcorn and fruit punch coming up! *takes a big bowl and fills it with popcorn, also filling a large cup up with fruit punch* here you go! *hands it to Toby and keeps the popcorn* I'll take this to the theater if you want. Toby: Thanks! *walks to the theater* Cherri, where are you sitting? Cherri: *waves as her collar glows in the dark* Toby: There you are! Nice glow-in-the-dark collar! Cherri: Thank you hun~! *collar stops glowing as her tail wags again* Toby sits down next to her and puts the drink in the cup holder. Toby: Hope you don’t mind we share the popcorn and fruit punch. Cherri: Oh I don't mind at all! Toby: Great! This is going to be a great movie! Cherri: I don't doubt it! Toby: *eats some popcorn as the previews start* Cherri: *reaches for some popcorn but didn't notice his paw in the bowl, causing them to touch* Toby: *blushes* hehe Work in progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration